El Lugar del Rurouni
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kenshin es forzado a casarse bajo amenaza de que el dojo Kamiya será cerrado. ¡Y la novia no es Kaoru! ¿Será capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podrá alguien impedirlo? Historia regalo para Pola de Himura, enmarcado en la actividad "Los deseos de Saito" del foro Sakabatto.
Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Es obra de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Tomo prestados sus personajes para esta historia original sin fines de lucro, para compartir una afición.

*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*

 _El presente fanfic está dedicado a **Pola de Himura** como un regalo por la actividad "Los deseos de Saito" del foro Sakabatto_

*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*

Sólo por si quedara alguna duda, aclaro que esta historia transcurre entre el regreso de Kyoto y la aparición de Enishi.

 **El Lugar del Rurouni**

por

 _Blankaoru_

 _*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*_

Esa noche era como otras noches, pero se sentía diferente a la vez. Aún usando su cuarto de siempre, en su futón de siempre, con su suave yukata envolviéndolo, Kenshin no podía quitarse la idea de que todo eso era nuevo para él. Y se sentía feliz, tan feliz de sentir que por fín tenía un hogar, que pertenecía a un sitio y a unas personas, que simplemente no podía dormir. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro, su pecho hinchado de emoción.

Quería sentir unos momentos más el ser bienvenido en algún lado, el tener un hogar y ser parte de una familia, así, sin culpa, sin pensar que se tendría que marchar.

La imagen de la señorita Kaoru tendiéndole una mano en la entrada del dojo para darle la bienvenida a casa se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Desde sus delicados dedos semiextendidos hacia él, enseñándole su palma abierta hasta esa hermosa sonrisa con que lo recibió, pasando por ese adorable rubor que él amó, matizando sus mejillas, todo, todo con absoluto detalle podía repasar. En ese momento, por primera vez en más de una década su corazón habia vibrado, ¡Él lo había sentido! Se había sentido como si vibrara, inundado de felicidad sin saber qué hacer con ese sentimiento ajeno que pronto, pronto absorvió como suyo, abrazándolo para no dejarlo escapar. Esa tarde él había sido feliz y seguía siéndolo esa noche. Pero no era del todo extraño que se sintiera así, ella era tan amable, tan dulce... tan preocupada de él. Le había dado la bienvenida, había...

 _Estoy enamorado_

Tomó una bocanada de aire en medio de la oscuridad cuando tuvo ese pensamiento.

 _Estoy enamorado. No lo puedo creer. Jajaja... realmente lo estoy..._

Abrió los ojos, muy grandes mientras se conectaba consigo mismo y sonreía, quedándose dormido.

 _Enamorado... si. Y de ella._

 _Kaoru._

*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*

El día estaba despejado y se pondría caluroso por la tarde. Kaoru miraba su dojo sin saber por dónde empezar a limpiar y peor aún, con Sanosuke midiendo con unas varillas el tremendo agujero en la pared que quedó de su pelea con Saito. El joven de la cinta roja al cabello y aspecto de haberse ido por ahí a beber durante la noche, miraba desde todos los ángulos posibles hasta que, al cabo de quince minutos, anunció que sabía exactamente lo que tenía que conseguir y se fue canturreando a... a conseguirlo.

Kaoru lo miró con frustración, considerando la posibilidad de acompañarlo para cerciorarse de que compraba los materiales, hasta que paseando su vista por el patio se encontró a Kenshin, hincado, lavando ropa. Parecía ajeno a todo, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

A pesar de haberlo visto sonreír en otras ocasiones, ahora algo en ella también se alegró. Se le ocurrió que quizá Kenshin tendría algún pensamiento feliz y caminó hacia él cuando el ruido de unos cascos de caballos deteniéndose frente al portón la detuvo en seco. Se preguntó de qué podría tratarse y antes de imaginar algún motivo, llamaron. La joven fue a atender, en tanto Yahiko se asomó cargando la ropa sucia de su cuarto. Kenshin sacó las manos de la lavaza y se las secó en el hakama. Un hombre de mediana edad, vestido muy formal apareció tras el portón.

-Busco al señor Himura Kenshin.

Kaoru se alarmó, no quería que nadie más lo utilizara para algo y se lo llevara, pero antes de decir que no estaba, notó con horror que estaba tras ella.

-Soy Himura Kenshin, señor. -dijo tranquilo.-¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Mi nombre es Riota Akinori. Sirvo para la familia Fujimoto y llevamos un tiempo rastreándolo, señor Himura.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin de reojo, notando un leve movimiento de sus cejas. No los conocía.

-¿Y para qué quieren a Kenshin?- preguntó Yahiko sin ocultar su molestia, llegando hasta ellos asustado también de que alguien se quisiera llevar a su héroe otra vez.

-Yo lo requiero.- dijo una voz femenina desde atrás de Riota, mostrándose ante ellos.

Si les preguntaban a Kaoru y Yahiko sobre la mujer más hermosa que conocían, sin dudarlo hubieran sindicado a Megumi como la poseedora de tal título. Pero la mujer que tenían en frente, sin lugar a dudas opacaba la belleza de la doctora. No sólo era su ropa fina o su elaborado peinado y su maquillaje aplicado como por un artista. Eran también sus facciones perfectas, sus proporciones seductoras. Kenshin la miró desapasionado, preguntándose para qué lo podrían querer a él.

-El motivo que me trae es de carácter personal.- dijo la mujer con una suave voz que no ocultaba un cierto tono mandón y altivo.- Asi que si preferiría tratarlo en otro lugar, no aquí en la entrada.

-Perdón, pero ¿quién es usted?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Soy Fujimoto Aika, heredera del Sariento Furasshu Ryu. Perdón, pero ¿Quién pregunta?

-Kamiya Kaoru, heredera del Kamiya Kasshim Ryu...

-Ah, si, entiendo. Tienes un dojo donde juegan con espadas de madera. Yo no me esforzaría mucho en eso, debes modernizar tu escuela. Debemos perfeccionar las técnicas de combate con espada metálica para que no se pierdan. En fin, ¿Me invitarán a pasar?

Sin decir más, Aika pasó de largo por el patio, seguida de su hombre de confianza. Kaoru fantaseó con la idea de tener un perro rabioso que se comiera a esa entrometida mujer mientras le daba alcance.

-Esta es mi casa. Tú no has sido invitada a pasar.- dijo enérgica.

-Está bien. Invitaré a Kenshin a la mía.- dijo risueña y alcanzando el pasillo de madera, donde se sentó, dejando ver sin pudor sus piernas. Molesta, Kaoru tomó aire y le pidió a Yahiko, no menos molesto que ella, que trajera agua fresca del pozo. Una vez sirvió agua a los recién llegados, Aika explicó:

-Como ya les dije, manejo el estilo Sariento Furasshu Ryu (Técnica del Resplandor Silente) y lo he heredado de mi familia. Este estilo ha pasado de generación en generación y hemos hecho una recopilación de diferentes técnicas para incorporar algo de ellas a Sariento Furasshu Ryu para obtener una tecnica de espadas definitiva. Y es por eso que, sabiendo que usted es el único que practica el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, le vengo a extender una invitación a mi residencia para quedarse un tiempo allí mientras nos traspasa algo de sus conocimientos.

Se hizo el silencio. La atención se colocó sobre el hombre de largo cabello rojo. Este se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

-Agradezco que usted piense que mi técnica tiene algo que aportar a la suya, pero munca he tenido interés en tomar alumnos o en preservar alguno de sus movimientos. Hay muchos maestos de otras escuelas de espadas que viven actualmente en esta ciudad que creo, con gusto, la ayudarían en su recopilación.

Sin decir más, Kenshin regresó junto a su ropa sucia y comenzó a restregar, ignorando a Aika. Esta, sin darse por aludida, se levantó y caminó por el patio, deteniéndose frente al enorme boquete en la pared del dojo. Sin pedir permiso a nadie, se metió por ahí al lugar, saliendo casi de inmediato, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Kamiya, Kaoru, ¿no? Heredera del Kamiya Kashim. ¿Es una broma, cierto? Te dio envidia que yo fuera una heredera de una poderosa técnica mientras tú apenas tienes un dojo arruinado.

Kenshin se puso atento. Yahiko y Kaoru, ya cabreados, comenzaron a enojarse mucho más.

-¡No es un dojo arruindo!- Exclamó Yahiko.

-Soy heredera de una técnica y aunque ahora mi dojo necesita ser reparado, doy clases regulares allí.

Aika se rió.

-Veamos. Tú dices que impartes clases en ese lugar lleno de polvo y con las paredes rotas, donde SÓLO hay un Ayudante de Maestro, o sea tú, y un Alumno que asumo debe ser este chico. No puedes ser más patética, ni siquiera eres un Maestro propiamente tal. Tú no estás enseñando nada.

-Claro que enseño y tengo el conocimiento y capacidad de un Maestro, sólo que... no alcanzaron a ascenderme como se debe.- repuso Kaoru molesta.- Y tú no deberías meterte donde no te importa. ¿Sabes qué? Me hartaste, ándate de aquí.- dijo la joven ya fuera de si, empujando a Aika hacia afuera.

-Pero qué mal genio.- dijo Aika.- Ese es otro punto en contra. Lo hablaré con mi primo, Fukioka Takenori. Le encantará saber de esto.

Kaoru en su vida había oido hablar de la familia Fujimoto, pero si sabía perfectamente quién era Fukioka Takenori. Dejó de empujar a Aika, Kenshin llegó hasta ella.

-Kenshin te espero mañana, a la una. Me encantará verte antes de ir a hablar con mi primo.- dijo la mujer saliendo con toda su elegancia del patio hacia la calle, seguida de Riota.

Kaoru seguía con la mirada un poco en la nada y cuando se dio cuenta de que Kenshin y Yahiko la miraban interrogante, se metió molesta a su casa, a fingir que estaba muy ocupada como para responderles la pregunta sobre qué le pasaba.

*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*

Apenas terminó de lavar, con la excusa de ir a comprar la verdura, Kenshin pasó a ver al señor Maekawa. En una charla distendida donde aparentemente se interesaba por él, averiguó un par de cosas, de las que ninguna le gustó.

Lo primero fue que el tal primo de Aika, Fukioka Takenori era el encargado de llevar el catastro de dojos en Tokio. Sólo él podía dar los permisos para abrir uno y también quien podía clausurar uno.

-No es un mal hombre, pero si estricto, con el fin de que la enseñanza del kendo sea reconocida algún día como patrimonio inmaterial de Japón. Por eso se preocupa de fiscalizar que los métodos utilizados sean correctos entre otras cosas, y que los lugares donde se imparte esta enseñanza sean limpios, respetuosos de nuestras tradiciones y que toda su infraestructura esté en un buen estado. Precisamente había visitado a Kaoru antes de su llegada, Himura, y le gustó el ambiente entusiasta que vio allí, pero no le gustó que Kaoru no tuviera el título de Maestro, para lo que le dio plazo de unos meses para obtenerlo, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, es comprensible que ella no lo tenga. Si volviera hoy, seguramente tampoco le gustaría esl estado del dojo. Lo cerraría, sin embargo es un hombre muy ocupado, es decir, él volverá aún en algún tiempo y a menos que alguien la acusara él adelantaría su visita, pero ninguno de nosotros lo haremos. De hecho, en pasado mañana irá una escuadrilla de mis alumnos a ayudar a reparar el dojo Kamiya.

Agradecido, Kenshin partió llevando algunas coles y otras verduras compradas por ahí y llegó a casa. La señorita Kaoru tenía la casa reluciente y ya había empezado a limpiar el dojo. De Sanosuke, ni las luces. Hasta Yahiko estaba furioso por su desaparición.

-Al menos podría estar aquí para ayudarme a retirar los escombros.- se lamentó.

Kenshin prefirió mantener en reserva su encuentro con el señor Maekawa y decir que esperaba que pronto apareciera Sano con los materiales. Esa noche se acostó en su futón sin esa felicidad de la noche anterior, sin ese sentimiento de pertenencia. Todo seguía igual que siempre. Surgían dificultades, menores en comparación a lo de Shishio pero que amenazaban a la señorita Kaoru y su prioridad en ese momento era saber si él la podia ayudar.

Se levantó temprano, hizo sus labores y sólo anunció a Kaoru que iría a ver a Aika, argumentando que tenía curiosidad por saber qué quería decirle.

-Kenshin, no tienes que ir si no quieres.- dijo la joven siguiéndolo al portón.- No creo que ella sea... pariente de nadie en especial. - comentó, presintiendo lo que Kenshin podría averiguar.- Es sólo una presumida que no tiene idea de lo que es mantener y traspasar una técnica.

Sonriendo, Kenshin insistió en que iría a enterarse de lo que quería decirle Aika y se marchó. Kaoru se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba.

*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*

Usando una yukata ligera y sugerente, Aika recibió a Kenshin en una habitación de su enorme y hermosa casa. Él se sintió un poco incómodo ante eso y no pudo evitar evocar a la señorita Kaoru enfundada en su yukata sencilla de algodón, anudado en el frente con un lazo rosa cuando no había nada que hacer. Su figura se dejaba entrever sutil y bien proporcionada al punto que a veces apartaba con pesar los ojos de ella.

Riota les sirvió té. Aika se movió de modo tal que se asomó el contorno de uno de sus senos. Pasó saliva.

-Usted dirá.- Quería salir pronto de allí.

Aika sorbió su té e invitó a Kenshin a beber el suyo. Este acercó la taza a sus labios pero no bebió.

-No importa la hora, una taza de té siempre es deliciosa.- dijo la mujer.- En fin, que lo veo apurado, señor Himura, asi que iré al grano. Lo he citado aquí para proponerle un trato.

-Bien. Dígame.- dijo un poco tenso.- Qué quiere de mi.

Sonriendo de modo seductor, Aika se sentó de una manera más cómoda para ella, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo y ocasionando que su figura se viera más sinuosa.

-Ayer le pedí que compartiera las técnicas de su escuela para enriquecer la mía, pero usted se negó. Sin embargo, esta petición implica algo más. Me refiero a su estirpe.

Kenshin no estaba seguro de si estaba entendiendo bien. Ennarcó una ceja.

-¿Perdón?

-Mi padre fue un reconocido guerrero, asi como mi abuelo. Mi madre también fue una kendoka y participó en batallas menores. Mi abuela ninja. Yo tengo un excelente manejo de la espada y simplemente quiero mantener el legado de mi familia, uniéndome con el mejor espadachín que conoce esta era. Tendremos hijos con habilidades naturales para perpetuar nuestras habilidades y técnicas.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?-

-Yo nunca bromeo, señor Himura. Desde luego el que se una a mi implica que todo sea por lo legal. Usted debe convertirse en mi esposo.

-No es mi intención casarme, tampoco compartir mi técnica. El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu por mi parte no será enseñado a nadie. Menos si su intención es preservarlo con otras técnicas de asesinato.-Levantándose, Kenshin remató. -He oído demasiado.

-¿A Kamiya Kaoru tampoco le cederá la exclusividad de su técnica?

Kenshin se acomodó la espada al cinto.

-La señorita Kaoru nunca me ha pedido compartir mi técnica. Ella tiene otras ideas sobre el kendo y está bien. Busca proteger la vida. En la medida en que me sea posible apoyarla, lo haré, pero mientras soy un mero observador.

-¿Proteger la vida? Qué tonto. Todas las escuelas de espadas protegen la vida del practicante liquidando al contrincante. Es la esencia del kendo.

Suspirando con fastidio, Kenshin se dispuso a salir. Aika tenía otra idea.

-Ayer por la tarde hablé con mi primo sobre el dojo de su amiga. Le hablé de las graves falencias que tiene y comprometió una visita. Debe estar ahí ahora.

-No debió decirle que fuera a ver el dojo Kamiya. Está en etapa de reposición...-dijo Kenshin sorprendido de mala manera. Quería irse.

-Si, él sabe. Le dije que unos alumnos problemáticos del dojo se emborracharon y habían hecho ese destrozo con sus pleitos. No creo que le guste mucho.

-Eso no es cierto.- gruñó Kenshin, molesto ya de verdad.

-Usted dirá... mire, si piensa que está sacrificando algo, yo estoy peor. Usted ni siquiera es mi tipo, pero es el más poderoso y eso es lo que deseo para mi escuela. Respecto a usted, tendrá una buena posición económica y acceso a los secretos del kenjutsu, que almacena mi familia en una biblioteca. Si dice que sí, nos casamos a más tardar en una semana o mañana mismo.

-Usted está muy segura de poder manipular la vida de los demás a su antojo por un capricho, pero debería considerar que yo no tengo habilidades naturales para el combate. Nunca ha sido así. Sólo tuve un buen maestro y luego fui constante, nada más. Cualquier persona...

-Pero usted no es cualquier persona. Es... Battousai, una leyenda. Battousai Himura.

-No existe tal Battousai Himura. Fue un apodo que tuve en una época que ya pasó. Por favor, no se confunda.- dijo ya medio apurado por salir de allí y correr a ayudar a Kaoru.

-Pues bien. Váyase sin darme una respuesta. Ahora mismo saldré a ver a mi primo y ¿sabe qué? Me aseguraré que ningún descendiente Kamiya pueda volver a tener un dojo, JAMÁS!

Aika se levantó presurosa y salió por otra puerta. Kenshin, viéndose en libertad de acción, corrió al dojo. Se encontró a Fukioka saliendo de allí, terminada la inspección e intercambiaron una mirada al cruzarse, pero nada más. Cuando Kenshin entró a la casa, Yahiko le contó de un hombre que hizo muchas preguntas, incluso a los vecinos e inspeccionó todo el dojo. Respecto a Kaoru, tras la inspección le había pedido al niño que la dejara sola.

-Kenshin, no entendí mucho pero ese señor dijo que el dojo era una verguenza para el kendo y que no merecía seguir funcionando.

A pesar del tiempo a solas que había pedido Kaoru, Kenshin decidió pasarlo por alto, metiéndose al dojo tras descalzarse. El piso relucía a pesar del boquete cuyo escombro había sido retirado por Yahiko y la joven se encontraba sentada al frente, con los puños temblando de rabia, pena y frustración. Sus hombros se remecían con suavidad. Kenshin se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

Cuando se había despedido de Kaoru hacía un tiempo, para partir a Kyoto, dejarla atrás le había dolido más de lo que pensó al planteárselo, creyendo que sería como siempre había sido en esos diez años de vagabundeo, respecto a las personas que conoció y no volvió a ver. Pero no, se había sentido muy distinto con ella y de verdad amargado. Y cuando ya establecido en Kyoto buscaba aliados, ni en sus más locos sueños se le había ocurrido que ella lo seguiría y daría con él. Se había sentido contento al verla e incluso más motivado sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Aún cuando una parte suya rabiaba pensando en el peligro al que ella se exponía, su cercanía, su voz, su preocupación por él lo habían alentado. Y se sentía muy agradecido por esa fe en él que ella le transmitió y que nunca decayó.

La miró de reojo, preguntándose si hubiera podido sobrevivir a lo de Shishio sin ella.

Pero ahora Kaoru estaba muy triste. Ni siquiera lo miraba.

-Si mi padre estuviera aquí... no sé qué le diría sobre esto. Dejé perderse su legado... qué verguenza siento.- murmuró con la voz entrecortada por la pena.-Me... me quitarán mi título de Ayudante de Maestro, no podré ejercer en ningún dojo. Tendremos que buscar un trabajo, Kenshin, porque no me queda dinero más que para unos días. Lo siento tanto.

¿Qué? A Kaoru le estaban quitando su vida y sus sueños... ¿y le pedía disculpas a él?

Decidió ir a visitar a Aika de nuevo. Iría a proponerle algún trato, el que sea para asegurar el dojo Kamiya. Quizá si le obsequiaba un par de movimientos Hiten Mitsurugi ella los dejaría en paz.

Se pusieron ambos de pie, pero él cometió el error de mirar a Kaoru y notar las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos. Su corazón se encogió y sintió que se hacía pequeño, pequeño y apretado y dolía salvajemente. Si hubiera manejado el asunto con más diplomacia esto no estaría pasando.

Primero con su mano izquierda y luego con la derecha sobre la espalda de Kaoru la atrajo lentamente hacia él. Fue muy suave la forma en que ella se dejó llevar y posó la cabeza sobre su hombro y luego todo su cuerpo en él. Ya no lloraba ni gimoteaba en silencio, pero suspiraba, tratando quizá de hacerse a la idea de su situación. Kaoru estaba derrotada y él no podía permitirlo.

Con timidez ella pasó sus brazos hacia la espalda de Kenshin y ese abrazo mutuo lo hizo pensar. La noche que él se fue y la estrechó fuerte contra sí, lo hizo pensando en su propia desdicha y de forma instintiva la usó un poco para mitigar lo que sentía. Su calor y su contorno lo consolaron por unos momentos antes de partir, antes de reparar que ella no correspondía a su abrazo. Se sintió como un ladrón y la dejó tranquila, llevándose su aroma como consuelo.

 _Esa noche la necesité. ¿Ya estaba enamorado entonces?_

La abrazó apenas un poco más fuerte. Ahora él no venía a tomar nada, quería entregarle a ella lo que fuera que necesitara. Si necesitaba esperanzas, la tendría. Si quería valor, lo tendría. Si quería el dojo abierto y con estudiantes... por Kamisama que lo tendría.

-Todo estará bien.- prometió.- Se resolverá.

Ella se separó de él con la vista baja, respirando un poco molesta por el romadizo del llanto.

-Gracias, Kenshin. Vol... volvamos a casa, hay mucho que hacer aún y ese vago de Sanosuke que no aparece.- dijo con voz nasal.

La joven se limpió los ojos y se dio unos golpecitos en la cara antes de salir, enderezando los hombros. Kenshin sintió, al seguirla, que algo en él se derretía por ella.

 _*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*_

Con la excusa de ir a buscar a Sanosuke encaminó sus pasos donde Aika. Estaba furioso, pero hizo un esfuerzo, respiró y se relajó lo suficiente como para no iniciar una masacre.

-Kenshin, ya veo que lo tenemos aquí de vuelta. Veo que la visita de mi primo fue muy... provechosa.

-Hable con su primo. Que le den plazo a la señorita Kaoru para que resuelva los pendientes del dojo. No se lo pueden quitar así como así. No es justo.

-Kaoru Kamiya no ejecuta una técnica útil. No debería existir, es así de simple.- observó la mujer.

-Usted nunca la ha visto en combate. No puede opinar de lo que no conoce.

-Es una técnica pacífica que no hace daño a nadie...

Kenshin estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Le asqueaba lo que iba a proponer, pero lo haría de igual modo.

-Puedo enseñarle los movimientos de mi técnica.- "No todos" pensó.- A cambio de que deje en paz al dojo Kamiya y le permita su normal funcionamiento.

Aika, vestida con un precioso kimono se puso de pie con gracia y caminó por la habitación, rumbo a la puerta abierta hacia el jardín.

-No me interesan las técnicas Hiten. Ya no. Quiero algo más y si lo haces, con gusto la "señorita Kaoru" – dijo en tono de burla.- Podrá enseñar lo que quiera en su dojo de palito.

Kenshin no se atrevió a preguntar qué quería Aika. Lo vio en sus ojos cuando lo miró.

Ser Battousai era una carga. No sólo los enemigos que querían matarlo o las personas que deseaban venganza. También las había, como esa mujer, que quería doblegarlo y tenerlo de su lado como un trofeo que exhibir y del cual presumir. Y ya veía cómo presumiría ella de contar entre el linaje de su familia con él.

-Entonces lo espero mañana, Kenshin. Haremos esto rápido. Su apellido será absorvido por el de mi familia, asi que ahora usted será Fujimoto Kenshin. Necesito dos o tres hijos para asegurarnos de que nuestra estirpe se conserve en el tiempo.

-¿Qué seguridad tengo yo de que dejará a la señorita Kaoru en paz?

-Lo resolveré ahora mismo, Kenshin. Mañana, cuando usted vea que está todo en orden vendrá conmigo. Pero si no vuelve... entiendo que tienen un dojo amigo, el Maekawa. Tampoco tengo su técnica en estima.

Sintiéndose atorado, Kenshin salió de ese lugar. Esa mujer, por hermosa que fuere, le repugnaba y no veía cómo le cumpliría sus peticiones. Por el camino hilvanó las palabras que usaría para explicarle a la señorita Kaoru y Yahiko lo que haría, porque tendría que recoger sus cosas pensando en no volver.

 _*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*_

 _-_ Me parece una buena iniciativa, asi que me iré con ella unos días a compartir mi técnica. Ustedes se librarán de mi y vivir les será más fácil. Seré una boca menos.- dijo Kenshin durante la cena, tratando de justificar lo injustificable.

-Pero Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru, dejando su tazón con ramen sobre una mesita.- No puedes compartir tu técnica. Va en contra de la persona que has tratado de ser. No puedo permitirlo.

-Señorita Kaoru, sólo pienso que la joven Fujimoto tiene razón y sería bueno dejar un legado para las futuras generaciones. La escuela Hiten Mitsurugi puede aportar mucho en velocidad y potencia...

Yahiko y Kaoru se quedaron mirando a Kenshin. Ellos no eran tontos, sabían que no era casual que el inspector hubiera pasado luego de la visita de Aika.

-Keenshin...- dijo Kaoru apenada. -No lo hagas. De verdad, no importa. Nos las arreglaremos. Si estamos juntos será posible.

Kaoru había puesto su mano sobre la de Kenshin, sorprendiéndolo.

-Sólo quédate. Este es tu hogar. Nadie tiene derecho a pedirte que te vayas, a menos que tú quieras hacerlo.

-Sí, Kenshin. Yo sé que la fea no le hace el peso a la bonita de Aika, pero quédate.

Kaoru reprimió una mirada asesina a Yahiko porque se concentró en mirar a Kenshin. Dejó su mano libre.

-Sólo piénsalo. Has... has sido tan recto hasta ahora, tan incorruptible. Tú eres nuestro sostén y modelo a seguir. No te rindas, no lo hagas, de verdad. No dejes que ella te corrompa por un dojo que... ya no es lo de antes de todas formas.

Kenshin se levantó, dejando su sopa a medio tomar. Salió afuera.

-No es una decisión de ustedes. Es mía. Yo ya he cumplido con avisarles.

Se dirigió a su habitación, dejando en shock a los más jóvenes. Recogería sus cosas ahora, se iría por ahí y ya mañana vería lo que pasaba.

Un crujido a su espalda lo alertó. Kaoru se asomaba por el shoji entreabierto.

-Yo tengo muchos sueños.- comenzó, mirando al suelo.- Uno era enseñar el kendo tal como me lo enseñó mi padre. Otro era tener el kimono más bonito del mundo y lucirlo por ahí. Otro es que se me declare un chico en el río, alguna vez... - dijo en voz más baja.- Pero tengo un sueño... el más importante de todos. Sólo quiero una familia. Nada más, para cuidar. Puedo vivir sin un dojo, pero no quiero vivir sola.

Kenshin acabó de empacar y caminó afuera.

-Gracias por todo, señorita Kaoru.- se obligó a decir. Sus palabras le resultaron como fibras de arpillera que escupia. Ella le obstruía el paso.

-Por favor... - susurró ella, vista baja.

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero adelantó un paso, pensando en abrazarla. Kaoru retrocedió un paso.

-Por favor...- insistió ella. Kenshin dio un nuevo paso. Kaoru no le permitió acortar la distancia.- Te estoy pidiendo que por favor no te vayas.- dijo en voz baja.

Kenshin volvió a moverse al frente, estirando débilmente sus manos, pero Kaoru no lo dejó acercarse y en cambio, extendió su derecha.

-Sé feliz.

Se tuvo que conformar con su mano, pero Kaoru no lo miró a la cara. No pudo ver alguna sonrisa de ella o por último su mirada. La dejó pronto y se fue del dojo. Yahiko lo esperaba en el portón.

-No permitiré que te vayas. Tendrás que luchar contra mí si quieres hacerlo.- dijo con arrojo, corriendo hacia él con su bokén en alto. Triste, Kenshin esquivó sin problemas el primer y el segundo golpe.

-¡Yahiko!- gritó Kaoru un poco más allá.- ¡La espada Kasshim jamás se esgrime contra quien no se defiende! Déjalo. Kenshin, si te quieres ir hazlo en paz.-

El niño miró furioso a Kenshin mientras Kaoru volvía a su casa. Apretó los puños y se lanzó contra él para golpearlo.

-¡Tonto, tonto!, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Casi se murió de pena cuando te fuiste a Kyoto y ahora la sigues dañando... me das rabia, me das lástima, siempre vas a estar solo por tonto.- rabió. Kenshin permitió que le llegaran los golpes en el pecho y el abdomen, hasta que, considerando que era suficiente, se marchó.

*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*

Temprano por la mañana llegó una cuadrilla de alumnos del dojo Maekawa con tablas y herramientas necesarias para reparar. Kaoru, que no se esperaba esa ayuda, no supo que actitud tomar, pero claramente estaba emocionada y aunque trataba de mantener la compostura, se le escapaba una sonrisa.

-Tu padre fue un gran amigo mío y tú una gran aliada para mantener el dojo abierto. Nosotros nos enteramos de esto hace pocos días, de boca de Yahiko.- dijo el hombre mayor mirando al más joven.- No sabíamos que tu dojo estaba destruido en parte, asi que nos organizamos y aquí nos tienes. Acepta nuestra ayuda.

-Muchas gracias, señor Maekawa, aunque me temo que será en vano. El inspector pasó por aquí ayer y bueno... me clausuró definitivamente.

El señor Maekawa enarcó las cejas.

-¿Cómo? Justo hace un par de días Kenshin me preguntaba sobre el inspector. Pero él no puede llegar y cerrarte, ese hombre... no actúa por capricho. Tal vez lo escuchaste mal.

Kaoru se metió a su casa y mostró un papel donde se notificaba el cierre del dojo. Maekawa lo leyó incrédulo.

-En efecto son los timbres y la firma... No te preocupes, niña, yo te voy a ayudar. ¡Muchachos, trabajen! Eso tiene que quedar listo cuanto antes. Voy a hablar ahora mismo con Fukioka.

-¿Quién habla de mí?

Tras el señor Maekawa apareció Fukioka Takenori, con su libro de inspección.

-Señorita Kamiya Kaoru, le traigo una notificación que revoca el cierre del día de ayer, pero se le concede tiempo para realizar las mejoras.

-Yo quiero saber por qué el cambio de decisión.- inquirió el señor Maekawa, taladrándolo con los ojos e imponiéndole su porte. Yahiko, que participaba con los otros alumnos, decidió acercarse.

-Sólo consideré que podía mejorar sus condiciones.

-Pero qué falta de seriedad. Me alegra que revoque el cierre, pero me molesta que su primera decisión haya sido tan tajante respecto a cosas que usted no maneja. Esta familia ha colaborado en la lucha contra la delincuencia, es una escuela de la que cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso de pertencer. Sólo le pido que no vuelva a tomar decisiones tan a la ligera.

-Ja!.- dijo Yahiko, insolente.- Apuesto que este tipo anda fiscalizando a Kaoru y a su prima Fujimoto jamás le ha cursado un castigo o una infracción.

-¿Fujimoto?- preguntó el señor Maekawa.- ¿Fujimoto Aika?

-Si. Mi prima.

-Vaya...-

-¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó Kaoru.

-No... es decir... hoy cuando pasamos frente a su casa vimos un adorno matrimonial. Parece que se casa.

-Así es.- dijo Fukioka, calándose los lentes que se le deslizaban por el puente de la nariz.- Hoy se casa por lo civil, dentro de una hora.

Kaoru sintió repentinamente que le bajaba la presión.

-¿Con quién?- indagó.

-Battousai Himura. ¿Quién lo diría? La leyenda.

Maekawa miró a Fukioka y luego a Kaoru. Cuando Fukioka se marchó, Kaoru le pidió en un hilo de voz a Maekawa que vigilara los trabajos. Corrió a su casa, tapándose la boca, Yahiko siguiendo sus pasos.

-Se casa...- dejó deslizar entre sus labios.-Entonces, para eso se iba.

-¿Kaoru, estás bien?

La joven miró a su joven estudiante por unos momentos, su mente atando cabos. Kenshin se iba justo cuando se arreglaba todo. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero de pronto tuvo una certeza.

-Tengo que hablar con Kenshin.- dijo y salió presurosa de su casa sin cambiarse. Yahiko no supo qué pensar, pero sabía al menos que no debía dejarla sola y la siguió en su carrera. La joven kendoka corrió por la calle hasta que dio alcance al señor Fukioka.-¿Dónde se casará su prima?

-No es una información que le pueda dar.- repuso Fukioka incómodo y siguiendo su marcha.

-Por favor, es de vida o muerte.-

-Olvídelo. Y por favor, no me moleste, que no quiero arrepentirme de la prórroga que le acabo de dar.

Fukioka se alejó a paso rápido, pero alguien llegó junto a Kaoru y Yahiko.

-Yo te acompaño, Kaoru.- dijo el señor Maekawa a su lado, junto a todos sus estudiantes detrás.- Seguiremos la reparación pronto, pero creo que esto urge más. Te llevaré a ese lugar.

La comitiva de unas quince personas caminó presurosa hacia el centro de la ciudad. Maekawa iba muy callado y Kaoru agradecía su respaldo, así como el de Yahiko.

 _*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*_

Aika repasó su maquillaje de rostro blanco y labios rojos, preocupada de no fallar en ningún detalle de su apariencia. Su vestido, soberbio como todo lo que usaba, sólo engalanaba su preciosa figura con la que sólo buscaba deslumbrar a todo aquel que la mirase. A Aika le gustaba llamar la atención y presumir no sólo como lucía, sino también todo lo que hacía.

Y aunque casarse apresurada no era algo que le gustase por el poco tiempo que le dejaba para preparar algo más suntuoso, había logrado bastante en medio día. Algunos parientes y amigos políticos estaban entre los asistentes, los más cercanos. Ya prepararía una fiesta majestuosa para un mes después.

Después de todo, no todos los días se casaba una con una leyenda.

Mientras, sentado, de brazos cruzados, Kenshin reusaba el magnifico traje que le presentaron.

-La señorita Aika eligió este conjunto especialmente para usted.- dijo Riota.- Por favor, úselo en este día tan especial.

-No le veo caso a ponerme eso sólo para firmar.- dijo Kenshin tranquilo, aunque tenso. Y tenía razón. Un matrimonio por lo civil no requería tanta pompa.

-Por favor, señor Himura.

Kenshin tomó la ropa. Con eso logró al menos que Riota se fuera, pero la lanzó lejos. Firmaría con lo que traia puesto.

Había comprobado por la mañana que Aika había cumplido su parte del trato. Pero también vio los papeles que harían caer el dojo Maekawa si ella quería. Se casaría con ella, estaba bien. Pero sería el esposo más indiferente y despreocupado que una mujer pudiera tener. Eso cuando estuviera en casa, porque rondaría el dojo Kamiya todo lo que pudiera para asegurarse de que la señorita Kaoru estuviera bien.

Lo llamaron al salón, donde todo estaba ordenado para comenzar la ceremonia. Atravesando el jardín vio a Aika.

Ni siquiera una muñeca se le comparaba.

"Pero hay una mujer más hermosa que esta. Una que no necesita maquillarse porque sus ojos son preciosos y cuando me miran pareciera que destellan para mí. Sus labios no tiene comparación porque piden por mí y de ellos sólo salen palabras de aliento para este servidor. Cuando sus mejillas se ruborizan yo quisiera rozarlas con mi mano, soñando que con mis labios pongo ahí un beso. No necesita un kimono costoso, ya sólo con un vestido simple atrapa mi mirada. Con sus pies descalzos llega hasta mí por la mañana preguntando por un tazón de desayuno después de brindarme un hogar... de esa mujer estoy enamorado... ¿Y qué hago pensando casarme con esta?" - pensó, deteniendo su marcha.

La señorita Kaoru se lo había dicho. Él nunca se había corrompido, él era su sostén y ella lucharía para que siguiera siendo así. ¿Aika haría algo como eso? Mediante chantaje ya lo había hecho jurar que le enseñaría el estilo Hiten.

Pero antes de eso... ¿Él era el sostén de la señorita Kaoru? ¿Cómo podía ser posible si sólo le traía problemas? ¡Ella lo sostenía a él!.

Tal vez nunca llegara a casarse con ella, pero quería estar a su lado. Era lo único que quería y estaba a punto de cerrar para siempre esa posibilidad.

 _Sólo quería salvarla. Si, yo, salvarla a ella. Por eso actué a lo tonto, precipitadamente._

-No me casaré con Aika. Es imposible.- dijo decidido.

Se acercó a Aika para comentarle lo que pensaba. No le importaba lo que pasara, él aguantaría al lado de la mujer que amaba y lucharían por lo que creían justo, como hasta ahora. Desde luego a Aika nada de eso le gustó.

-No pensé que te retractaras. Riota, ya sabes qué hacer con los papeles de que dejó mi primo.-indicó a su sirviente que le seguía.

Yahiko fue el primero en llegar a ese jardín. Algunos invitados dentro del salón comenzaron a asomarse.

-Kenshin, déjala, no lo hagas... esta mujer está loca y entre una fea y una loca, mejor la feíta.-

-Mocoso insolente.- vociferó Aika, logrando llamar más la atención sobre ellos. Entonces Kaoru apareció más atrás.

-Kenshin, no importa... de verdad que no importa pero no te cases si es para salvarnos.- dijo sin aliento, agotada tras correr tras de Yahiko. Algunos estudiantes de Maekawa aparecieron, uno a uno tras ella hasta su mismo líder.

Con todos esos jóvenes respaldándola, Kenshin miró a Kaoru caminar hacia él. Se veía tan bonita con esa yukata, le era tan sentadora y ella tan linda, que Aika palidecía a su lado.

-Sólo no lo hagas.- dijo al llegar.- Podemos resolverlo, sólo no abandones.

Kenshin abrió la boca para explicar que en efecto, no se casaría, pero Aika habló primero.

-Mujercita, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Debes ir a reparar tu desastrozo dojo o mejor aún, quémalo. Al menos así arderá y servirá un poco.

-¡Tú no sabes nada del Kamiya Kasshim, deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto por el!- gritó Yahiko. - Además te ves ridícula con tanta pintura encima. Apuesto a que además de loca eres fea.

-¡Saquen a este mocoso insolente de aquí! - gritó Aika a sus guardias, pero Yahiko no se dejó. Corrió por todo el jardín y a quien le diera alcance lo golpeó con su shinai en la cabeza, Kaoru también trató de defenderlo.-Kenshin, vamos. El oficial civil nos espera.

-No iré. Ya le he dicho que no me casaré con usted.

-Sabes lo que puede pasar. Hundiré el dojo de tu amiga y el de este viejo también.

Para el señor Maekawa, pasaba que lo llamaran viejo, pero que amenazaran con hundir su dojo, no.

-Por mi, Fujimoto...- dijo ya sin ningún honorifico.- Haz lo que quieras. Yo no temo de alguien como tú porque soy viejo, como dices. Envía al inspector y veremos a quién le hace caso el señor ministro. Si a tu monigote o a toda la junta de maestros del dojo, en el que tengo un alto puesto y excelentes relaciones.

-Pues tú también haz lo que quieras, anciano, de todas maneras te haré pasar un muy mal rato. Ni que me importara lo que hace otro con sus espaditas de madera. Ustedes no sirven y deberían desaparecer. La Sariento Furasshi Ryu prevalecerá.

Uno de los estudiantes del señor Maekawa traía un boken, que Kaoru le pidió con gentileza, esgrimiéndolo.

-Vamos, maestra del Sariento no se cuántito. Mide tu técnica con esta de palitos de madera.

-No visto apropiadamente.- señaló.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Kaoru.

Otro alumno del señor Maekawa ofreció su boken. Aika lo desdeñó, pero aceptó usarlo, levantándose un poco la falda del vestido.

Maekawa las hizo de juez. Yahiko, que había agotado a los guardias, se acercó a mirar. Kenshin también. Kenshin había visto a Kaoru sólo entrenando a solas. Yahiko si la vió en combate, pero no mucho por estar pendiente de lo propio.

Comenzó el combate y de una manera agresiva y rápida, Aika logró hacer retroceder a Kaoru, con una sucesión de golpes efectivos y fuertes. Como mejor pudo Kaoru se defendió, pero al finalizar esa primera ronda estaba cansada tras protegerse, a pesar de haber ahorrado energía.

En el segundo asalto la potencia de Aika decayó notoriamente y su defensa fue fácilmente invadida por Kaoru. La hermosa mujer recibió varios golpes y en el tercer asalto salió volando, ejecutando un movimiento impecable.

Con los alumnos de Maekawa vitoreando, Kaoru se acercó a Aika para darle la mano y ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero la mujer le golpeó la palma.

-Tuviste suerte, sólo por la ropa.- exclamó, humillada. Maekawa se acercó.

-El Kamiya Kasshim se ve fácil, pero es una técnica sólida, a la que jamás podrá ganar Sariento Furasshi Ryu. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque la escuela de Kamiya Kaoru tiene raices profundas y un tronco sólido en su familia. Tiene historia. Cada familiar le ha mejorado algo ya existente o se han creado movimientos en base a ello. No es como tu técnica, sin alma, que es una melcocha de movimientos ni siquiera bien cohesionados entre. Haces cosas espectaculares, pero no es más que una técnica de exhibición. No esperes ganarle a nadie si no tienes la fuerza de un corazón y de tus antepasados respaldándote.

-Menos si no sabes luchar por lo que amas.- completó Kaoru.

Fue breve. Muy breve, pero Kenshin lo captó. El modo en que Kaoru lo miró, por una milésima, mientras hablaba. ¿Lo diría por él?

-Además, se nota mucho que nunca entrenas.- dijo Yahiko, haciendo rabiar más a Aika.- ¿Te enseñó un verdadero Maestro como Kaoru o es lo que le copiaste a algún tío tuyo?.-

Kenshin pasó de largo hacia Kaoru, embelesado tras verla moverse con fuerza y determinación.

-¿Vamos a casa? Creo que hay mucho que hacer.- dijo contento y comenzó a caminar. Kaoru, Yahiko, Maekawa y los alumnos se fueron, bromenado por la calle, como un grupo bastante bullicioso y simpático.

Mientras, Aika, tras suspender el matrimonio y despedir a sus invitados, recibió la visita de su primo en sus aposentos.

-¿Entonces todo esto se trataba de un montaje? No sabes la verguenza que he pasado...

-¿Y yo? He sido plantada y humillada delante de todos. Y ningún familiar quiso defender mi honra por tratarse de Battousai el novio.- Lloriqueó, pero su primo no la escuchaba.

-A mi me puede costar mi puesto lo que hice por tí. Me dijiste que el dojo Kamiya era un antro de malhechores que debía ser clausurado, confié en tu criterio como espadachina y todo esto fue mentira. Más encima el señor Maekawa tiene mucha influencia entre los dueños de dojo y sobre Kaoru Kamiya... su técnica es impecable, muy limpia. No perdió el control como tú a pesar del dolor inicial. Ella sabe hacer bien lo que hace, claramente tiene el nivel de Maestro y veré que se la ascienda en un tiempo más. Sobre tí, no tengo nada que decir. Eres mucho menos de lo que aparentas y dices ser. No tienes corazón, tal como Sariento Furasshi Ryu.

Fukioka salió furioso de la habitación. En mala hora había escuchado a esa víbora.

 _*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*_

Con un golpe certero, el Señor Maekawa partió una sandía en varios trozos. La siguiente la partió Kaoru para darle a los jóvenes que repararon su dojo. Junto con el agua fresca pasaron de buen modo el calor, contándose chistes y rememorando vivencias relacionadas con el kendo, de las que Yahiko se nutría prestando mucha atención.

En medio de ellos, ya con su ropa de trabajo, Kaoru aportaba con anécdotas. Maekawa le contó algunas cosas de su padre, de las que podían contarse en público.

Kenshin los escuchaba y reía, sin participar mucho. Estaba concentrado en Kaoru, que brillaba hablando del kendo. Dijera lo que dijera, ella se moriría si la alejaban de ello.

Y tuvo la sensación de que ella moriría por él.

Era adulto, después de todo. Se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas, pero no creyó que se tratase de algo tan profundo. Contando algo, Kaoru lo miró, y sonrió.

 _Es la indicada. ¿Por qué no?_

-¿Por qué no?- escapó de sus labios.

-¿Dices algo, Kenshin?- preguntó Yahiko sentado a sus pies.

-No, nada.

-Oye, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero creo que hubieras cometido el error más terrible de haberte casado con la loca. Kaoru dice que tu lugar está aquí. Yo también lo siento, asi que mejor quédate con nosotros.

Rato después, cuando el señor Maekawa y sus alumnos se fueron y todo quedó en calma, Kenshin ordenaba el patio cuando sintió que venía alguien desde el portón. Al indagar de quién podría tratarse esta vez se encontró con Megumi quien traía a Sanosuke a la rastra. Kenshin corrió a ayudarla, metiendo a Sano hasta el pasillo, donde lo dejó caer como un costal de patatas. En eso apareció Kaoru... y se enfureció.

-¡Hasta que apareciste, vago! ¡Te esperábamos hace tres días y no te dignaste a aparecer! Eres de lo peor, pero olvídate que te seguiré manteniendo si no eres capaz de hacer nada por mí.

-Más despacio...- murmuró el caído.- Duele... la cabeza.

-Este imbécil hizo una apuesta.- explicó Megumi.- Sobre resistencia etílica. Supongo que ganó porque traía algún dinero y unas tablas y cosas, pero casi se murió. Primero estuvo en coma un día completo, luego vomitó y vomitó, se deshidrató. Recién anoche pudo sentarse. Me hizo perder mi tiempo atendiéndolo, asi que me pagué del dinero que traía, pero ya no puedo cuidarlo más porque está mejor y necesito su camilla para casos más graves. Lo traje aquí porque ustedes son sus amigos y pueden hacerse cargo de él. Quizá en dos días más pueda salir a caminar.

-Kenshin, amigo...- dijo Sanosuke tomándose del hakama del pelirrojo.- Por favor... en honor a nuestra amistad, ayúdame...

Con un suspiro, Kaoru se metió a su casa, preparando un lugar para acogerlo. Lo arrastraron hasta allá y Megumi instruyó sobre lo que hacer. Y pidió que fueran a buscar pronto las maderas que tenía en su clínica.

-Puede servir por si viene otro a destruír el dojo...- dijo Sano quejumbroso cuando le hablaron de las reparaciones que hicieron los alumnos de Maekawa.

-A todo esto.- dijo Megumi antes de irse.- Tae dijo que ofrecería una cena especial para todos nosotros en unos días. Tienen que ir.

La doctora se fue y tras despedirla, Kaoru se encontró con Kenshin a su lado.

-Una fiesta, parece entretenido. La comida de Tae es la mejor. ¿Iremos, cierto?

-Claro.- respondió el pelirrojo.-Pasaremos un buen momento.

Se fueron a paso lento hasta la casa.

-Ha sido un largo dia... pero dime... ¿Te fuiste con esa mujer para que nos dejara de molestar?

Kenshin no respondió en seguida.

-No era sólo usted. También el señor Maekawa. Pero básicamente lo hice por usted. Vi los papeles, las firmas. Se iba a perder todo.

Kaoru miró sus pies andar, abrazándose a si misma.

-Agradezco lo que ibas a hacer, pero fue tonto. Sé que estás acostumbrado a arreglar los problemas solo, pero ya pasaron los días en que luchábamos cada uno por nuestro lado, hoy estamos juntos, debemos luchar unidos.

-Porque somos una familia... - dijo Kenshin. Ella asintió.

-No vuelvas a sacrificarte por nosotros. Lo que sea lo superaremos. Nunca más pierdas la fe tan pronto.

A lo lejos escucharon un quejido de Sanosuke y Kaoru se apresuró a atenderlo. Kenshin se quedó atrás, moviendo la cabeza. Había pensado que ella lo regañaría más fuerte o que lo golpearía por el asunto de Aika. Quizá incluso Kaoru estaba cansada para algunas cosas.

Pero no para luchar.

Más tarde, acostado en su futón, pensaba en que ese era su lugar, definitivamente. Su casa, su familia y decidido, supo que ahi quería estar, siempre. Esa esquiva y hermosa sensación de sentirse feliz comenzó a invadirlo y pensando en sus cosas, evocó el Akabeko y sus delicias. Una fiesta nocturna le vendría bien a todos. Seguramente luego caminarían tranquilos de regreso y pasarían cerca del río. Kaoru habló sobre un deseo al respecto, que ahora era el mismo de él. Si conseguía esa misma noche apartarla del resto, podrían rezagarse. Podía hacerlo, estaba seguro. Le gustó la idea. Ojalá no le molestara que él no fuera precisamente un chico, a esas alturas.

 _Y ya estando solos... me declararé._

 _*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*-*I*_

 _Fin "El lugar del Rurouni"_

 _Abril 14, 2016_

Notas de autora:

Han sido un poco complicados estos días y no lo digo sólo a un modo personal. No sólo el mal tiempo en mi ciudad que en realidad nos tiene incómodos con la falta de agua potable, también cosas graves de verdad como el terremoto de Ecuador. Me alegro de saber que una querida amiga se encuentra bien, pero sabemos desde acá que son complicados los días después. Las noticias son más terribles a cada momento por lo que se va encontrando, te sientes deprimido por tus compatriotas y la tierra tiembla y tiembla y asusta. Es difícil mantener el optimismo, pero con los días todo volverá a la calma. Con paciencia saldrán adelante.

Espero que esta historia le haya gustado a _Pola de Himura_. Creo que quedó un poco larga y sé que ella no tiene mucho tiempo de leer ahora. Tómate tu tiempo.

No mucho que contar, acá seguimos trabajando. Ayer perdí por un rato mis guantes de trabajo y fue bastante malo para mis manos. La abrasión a las que las expongo más el frío las tienen hechas un desastre, creo que mi crema no a bastó para eso, al menos hoy pude descansar y revisar este texto. Son las cosas que no pasaban a los veinte, pero si después de los treinta.

Aika Fujimoto, me entretuve mucho pensándola. No creo que sea malvada pero si muy caprichosa. Quiere reconocimiento en todos los ámbitos a toda costa, pero no le resulta. Me pareció muy opuesta a Kaoru que piensa en los demás. Riota... bah, es como el personaje "extra" que iba pasando y lo metimos aquí a que sostuviera la bandeja. Fukioka, el primo también fue como "venga para acá otro personaje que falta para rellenar". Lo que si me gustó y no recuerdo haberlo hecho en muchos años, es utilizar al señor Maekawa. Me pareció un buen hombre para respaldar a Kaoru.

Como no faltan las amigas que saben japones de verdad, me queda comentar que el nombre de la técnica de Aika lo saqué de... bueno, del traductor en red asi que si significa otra cosa, pueden culpar a mi ignorancia pero debería significar lo que pone entre paréntesis.

Para finalizar, quedan algunas historias en "Los deseos de Saito" por cumplir, por si alguna de las escritoras activas quiere echar un vistazo. Pueden pasar por el foro Sakabatto.

Un beso, cuídense.

Blankaoru.


End file.
